


【飞空】推开世界的门

by Zoezzz



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoezzz/pseuds/Zoezzz





	【飞空】推开世界的门

1

李飞抽离男孩儿的身体，翻身躺在一边，一只手摸了半天终于从地板上的裤兜里掏出了烟盒和打火机。

事后一根烟，赛过活神仙。

说是男孩儿，也只是身体线条看起来有些单薄。他的一只手臂全是纹身，鬓角下方都没放过，被一只小蜘蛛占据。精液从腿间淌到细瘦的脚踝，当事人似乎享受这种感觉，把腿又张开了些，一条腿还搭到了抽烟男人的大腿，势要在他面前不留余地展示自己的身体。

“诶，事后烟真那么爽？”

李飞眼睛眯了眯，抽了一口，侧身过去用嘴渡给他。

没做好准备的男孩儿呛到了，咳得惊天动地。

李飞笑得喘不过气。

“李飞我操你大爷！”

听到这句话的李飞把烟杵灭在烟灰缸里，捞起男孩精瘦的腰身:“别急，大爷这就来操你了。”

 

2

猴子因为上次差点进局子的事儿被李飞强制性带回了家。

李飞知道他向来不安分，但也仅限于小打小闹，没去招惹突破底线的东西。直到上次——在被他那群自以为兄弟的家伙拉去鬼混的时候差点被当成靶子碰毒，李飞才意识到不能太相信一个刚成年的小兔崽子。

更何况这个兔崽子的家庭背景复杂又不幸。

李飞没办法在自小当跟屁虫的家伙差点走上岔路的情况下视若无睹，是以即使知道这家伙对自己心怀不轨，仍然带回了家。

哪种不轨呢？

——这兔崽子想睡他。

自打搬进他家，好几次李飞在深夜被骚扰至醒。

他知道这是猴子的策略。他对他有超出竹马之外的情感，但是这小子自卑且别扭，想证明自己的能力足以配得上心中的那个人，却不好好琢磨走一条正道，纹花臂剃寸头拜码头样样都来，找的大哥还不靠谱。

他想住进李飞家很久了，却不想是因为这样一个契机。兔崽子觉得不够酷，想用性骚扰的方式逼李飞赶走他。

李飞太过了解他，以至于夜晚的你来我往倒成了一种有趣的游戏，每晚且看他玩儿什么花样。

这段时间一个新案子砸到局里，线索不明显，线人的消息也过于模糊，连着熬夜让他几乎快忘了家里还有个定时炸弹。在一次漫长加班后他下班回家发现猴子竟然安安分分在屋里玩儿游戏，没抽烟没喝酒没烫头，李飞有种真猴子被掉了包的错觉。

他把包扔到一旁坐到沙发上，点了一根烟，警服松松垮垮穿在身上，吊儿郎当半分没有警察模样。

“没出去鬼混？”

他头也不回:“嗯。”

他又问:“这是准备重新做人了？”

开口还是呛死人:“做鬼也不做人。”

没一会儿又“操”了一声，扔了手柄。

李飞无声咧了咧嘴，这才是他本来的模样，这样才让他安心点儿。

两个大男人晚上又靠垃圾速食解决了维持生命必须要进行的咀嚼运动，李飞去书房继续处理一些事务，手上跟进的两个案子毫无头绪，已经没日没夜加了好几天班，突破点仍是难寻。

他想着平时那小崽子总会在他烦的时候火上浇油，这次怎么总是透露着反常？猴子太安静了他也不习惯。

想到这儿李飞觉得自己也够贱，一面烦他不断惹是生非，一面又惦记这人怎么不来烦他。难不成他还离不开一个定时炸弹？

人民警察李飞自认心性稳定，不会这么想不开。

他拉开门正巧看到对面浴室的门打开，男孩儿穿着内裤就出来了，他进了一旁的客卧，刹那时间李飞只留意到他的脚踝，纤细又柔韧，一点儿不像它的主人。

还有他腰上的纹身。

一组《西游记》师徒四人像，不是其乐融融而是张牙舞爪的风格，仔细看过去，每个人都说不出的诡异，像人戴着他们的面具化身而成。

李飞突然气不打一处来。

他可以断定这纹身出现的时间没多少天，早在一星期前这家伙还脱光了窜到他房间准备来出好戏，那时候他的背还是白白净净的，除了早就已经拥有的花臂。

一切都有了解释以后变得更糟糕了。

他知道他很难让一个被原生家庭伤害过的小孩子重回正轨，也不奢求他多么积极向上，平淡过日子就行。猴子的人生在他还不具备选择能力的时候就开始出现了歧途，连名字都在提醒世人“贱命一条”是如何模样，如今也许能选择了，但以他的能力，触底反弹大概只是传说中的造化。

李飞觉得这比案子找不到突破点让人无力得多，精神上的折磨大多是无声又刻骨的。

他只能退回自己的房间。

半夜，李飞被一阵细碎的声音吵醒。他向来浅眠，职业的缘故精神永远是紧绷的，即使在家也是如此，何况隔壁住了个并不让人安心的家伙。他等待着时机去揭露这一切怪异究竟是什么，三秒不到，房门被轻轻推开，再过两秒，他的后背贴上一具温热的身体。

还是老把戏。

李飞又等了一会儿，却没再等来动静。后面的人仅仅是贴着他，也不更进一步，呼吸微弱地在背上反复敲打，有些发痒，还有些挠人。

“李飞。”

“什么？”李飞似乎并不意外他会说话，猴子也并不意外他会猜到他将开口。

“你就这么怕面对现实？”

李飞听后轻笑：“你指的现实是什么？被毒贩捅一刀？”

身后小孩儿听了摸上他的腹部，坚硬腹肌上有一道深刻伤疤，是死里逃生的证据。

男孩儿轻轻说：“现实是你喜欢我，想上我。”

气氛开始有些微妙，这句话像一根引线，空气中有什么微微炸开，“嗞啦”一声传达到李飞的中枢神经。

“你怎么不说话了？”猴子没想放过他。

“你他妈就是一小屁孩儿，赶紧回去睡觉……”李飞回身，准备推开他，身后的男孩儿可能等的就是这一刻，猝不及防他感觉到有什么温润柔软的物体贴上自己的嘴唇。

以往的骚扰大多是故作成熟的幼稚挑逗招数，李飞从未上脑，旁观者一样看他忙活，然后把他轰出门外，活像逗弄小动物。

可这次不一样，小崽子剑走偏锋，来了这样一出，他倒更像是被捉弄的那个人了。

在江湖飘了多年的李飞，也有走不动路的时候了。

趁这无人干扰的时刻，猴子脱下李飞的裤子，灵活得像他名字一样蹿到床尾，试图用嘴去容纳男人的性器。温暖湿润的口腔一度让李飞失去思考能力，他花了好大的力气才挣脱开男孩儿的纠缠。

“你给我出去——”

男孩的本性在此刻暴露无遗，他笑得乖戾又带点儿恨意，抹了一下自己嘴角的液体。

“你他妈还劝我重新做人？你自己早就不想当人了，李飞，看看你自己的反应，别再虚伪了。”说着他戳了戳李飞的胸口，那力道像是要他的心脏替他主人承认什么。

“承认喜欢我很难吗？”猴子又重新骑到他的身上，李飞不让他得逞，他把猴子压在身下，扯着他的衣服，脑子因为愤怒和刚上头的欲望而充血。

他们无声地对抗着，连腿都在用力缠斗。李飞发现猴子硬了，喘息声也开始加重。身下人的眼神仍旧倔强，与儿时抵御恐惧时的样子无异，只多了几分生涩的情欲。

他做不到视若无睹， 帮猴子弄了出来。修长的手指抚上男孩儿的性器，从囊袋到头部仔仔细细全部照顾到，有意在男孩儿情难自控时加大力道，常年持枪的手不乏薄茧，猴子被摩擦得有些痛又快感加倍。在这样的时刻他暴露了自己的装腔作势，他根本无力抵抗身上的男人，他愿意为他付出一切。

猴子在他手里喘息，流汗，射精。浑身发红，身体不住颤抖。

李飞自己也硬了。

他尴尬地准备离开时，被猴子一只手抓住下半身。他看着猴子脱了自己的衣服，脱了他的衣服，试图直接用李飞那玩意儿插进自己身体。李飞阻止了他。猴子不乐意了，挣脱他的手，执意要这么做。

猴子的眼睛还带着高潮后的湿意，眼角发红，浑身都是汗。

"你不要后悔。"李飞盯着他的眼睛，只要猴子还有一丝退却，他都不会继续下去。

"不后悔。"

李飞觉得自己大概疯了，上了一个应该是弟弟身份的男人。猴子的声音沙哑又清脆，在他俩第一次纠缠中不断刺激着李飞的大脑。他进入他的身体，看着他的腰身折叠成美妙的弧度，看着他在自己身下失去理智，被干得眼神涣散，可李飞不想放过他，他不知道自己这样的意图是什么，也许是惩罚自己，也许是借这行为挣脱束缚。

男孩儿的纵容在成全他的失控。

他把男孩儿的身体翻过来，那刺眼的纹身一瞬间印入视线，它随着李飞的抽插而颤动，本就诡异的图案更加充满不可诉说的回避感。

李飞讨厌他的纹身。

他扯过自己的衣服掩盖住了纹身。

 

3

开了荤的肉食动物突然没有了禁忌。接下来的大半个月里只要李飞在家，两个人便是无休止地纠缠，不知疲倦。他们在家里每一个角落做爱，猴子也懒得再穿衣服，穿着内裤在屋里完成所有事情，他还无理取闹到李飞一穿上衣服就扒在他身上要脱了它们，他不许李飞和他有肌肤之外的其他距离。

他们应该在一起，没有距离地在一起。

直到有一天，一切幻像被打破。

猴子凭空消失，这一次他明显聪明多了，没有拿证件，没有带手机，孑然一身消失于这天地间。李飞最初有些慌张，职业素养强迫他镇定下来，他去找同事帮忙，调出出城各个渠道的监控，最终发现他用了假身份证去了重庆，和他同路的还有三个人。

正好凑齐四个人。

正好是他后腰纹身图案的数量。

两天后，李飞的同事告诉他， 重庆发生了一起银行抢劫案，作案人数四人，猴子正是其中之一，警方赶到的时候发现歹徒和另一帮人黑吃黑，详情还不太清楚，要继续跟进。

4

漫天纸币染着血液从天而落。

猴子从这场景中看到了诡异的美感，无数画面涌入脑中，画面中永远有一个穿着制服的高大青年在他身旁。

那是他痛苦人生的全部美好，是他的世界，他愿意为了这个人而改变。

可是李飞，我学不会当好人。


End file.
